


i'll be close behind

by hxmmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Calum Hood - Freeform, Lashton - Freeform, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, M/M, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Sad Luke, based off a DCFC song, character death...., im sorry, luke loves ashton's smile, luke wants to see ashton's smile one last time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxmmings/pseuds/hxmmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke can't help but think he would die happy if ashton's smile was the last thing he ever saw</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll be close behind

**Author's Note:**

> \- title is from 'i will follow you into the dark' by death cab for cutie' - 
> 
>  
> 
> listen whilst reading if you'd like, but it makes me sad
> 
>  
> 
> yeah...i'm so so sorry

if luke could pick one reason as to why he fell in love with ashton irwin, it would be because of his smile.

 

- 

 

_"GUYS STOP TICKLING ME!" his face breaking out into a wide grin as his bandmates leapt on him, poking him in his sides until he was squealing for mercy. a giggle and luke paused for a moment, smiling fondly at their newest band member and wondering how on earth somebody could have a smile as perfect as the one beneath him._

 

_-_

 

_"um...i...um...luke?" ashton calling out as he made his way up the path to luke's front door, rubbing his neck awkwardly as he shuffled forwards. "i..err...i think i'm in love you...oh..fuck..i mean...i love you? um yeah." a bashful smile covers his face as he blushes, waiting nervously for the answer (which happens to be a bruising kiss followed by the repetition of the words). the elder boy beams like never before, his entire face glowing and luke can't help but think he would die happy if ashton's smile was the last thing he ever saw._

 

_-_

 

_"ash.." luke groans breathlessly, writhing around the sheets impatiently. He opens his eyes and ashton's unmoving, staring back at him with a cocky smirk that only he can make endearing and god luke wishes he could get that smile tattooed onto his eyelids or something- anything to keep it with him forever._

 

 

_-_

 

 

that smile that made him feel like he was floating above the ground and soaring through the clouds. the smile that had it belonged to anybody else but ashton wouldn't be nearly as captivating. the smile that luke always swore people would pay to see. 

 

 

at this moment, there is nothing in the world that luke is more grateful for than his boyfriend and that beautiful smile.

 

 

his ears are ringing and his neck is numb and he's desperately gasping for breath as his lungs get tighter and tighter and he can't believe how they got here from the laughing and the singing and he just needs everything to be okay again so he sucks in as much air as he can and "ash"

 

 

"it's okay luke." ashton croaks, and luke sobs because he's realised that all of his other wishes were irrelevant and that all he wants now is not to sell out stadiums and influence the world but to see that beautiful smile just one more time and- 

 

 

he's reaching and reaching blindly over the gear stick and through the broken glass so he can clasp ashton's clammy hand tight in his own. 

 

 

"i can't see you...i need to see you  _please"_ he's full on crying now, sobs racketing his body because he can't go he  **won't** go without that last smile and he can feel his entire body trembling and the air's getting thinner and and all he can fucking see is the distorted vision of the country road through the broken glass of his window 

 

 

"it's okay luke, um fuck okay, i'm here, i love you, i love you so much" ashton's grip tightens as he tries to catch a breath and luke begins to bawl because it's not fair, it's not fair that nobody will ever get to see that breathtaking smile again, not calum or michael or his family or the fans 

 

 

then it's like a popping from inside and the air he thought he had was gone and he's choking frantically now, wheezing and gripping onto Ashton, digging his nails into his skin as the silent tears fall down his face and the blood rises up his throat, projecting onto his shirt 

 

 

"i love you so much luke, i'll be close behind i promise, i'll be beside you i will, you won't be alone, i'm here, just let go it's okay" ashton's rasping and his fingers are slippery with blood as they brush back luke's sweaty fringe and luke's screaming in his head as he forces his neck to the right and the pain is ripping through his body and he can't breathe and 

 

 

and everything is okay, because he can see ashton staring back at him with his favourite smile, his eyes all wrinkled and face almost split in two because he's smiling so hard

 

 

and luke smiles back as he succumbs to the darkness 


End file.
